When Six Becomes Two
by DiamondAndPearlStories
Summary: When Thanos snapped his fingers, half the universe turned to dust. This includes half the population of San Fransokyo, home to the Big Hero 6, who are hit by this turn of events.
1. chapter 1

"Hey, guys? You just saw that, right?" Asked a tall tanned woman aged in her early twenties, pointing out the window of a quaint and humble little cafe advertised as the Lucky Cat Cafe. Before the call to look out the window, her and her friends were conversing with each other, talking over the event broadcast all over the television screen that showed Tony Stark's face as a missing person a few days ago. That and an alien invasion.

"I thought I was seeing things." The raven haired girl, GoGo, said as she stood up to stand by her tall friend, Honey Lemon, by the window. The four others joined, one being a large marshmallow-like robot.

"She just disappeared." Wasabi, a broad-shouldered African-American man in his early twenties, whispered.

"No. She turned to dust." Fred said, pointing towards gust of wind that turned visible due to the heavy concentration of dust particles flowing with it.

"What the hell?" GoGo snapped.

"Hiro?" Called a voice behind the six. Their heads snapped around at the distressed voice of Hiro's aunt Cass, who turned to dust mere seconds after.

"Aunt Cass?" Hiro whispered, disbelieving what he just witnessed. He stumbled over to the pile of dust now gathered on the floor where Cass last stood. He fell to his knees, not quite having the strength to stand any longer.

The others ran outside to see what was happening better- left and right, people were turning to dust, others were crying for loved ones and others panicked about catching whatever spreading disease they thought was decimating people.

"The world is in peril." Fred said, inspecting a fallen citizens dust just outside the shop. Hiro stayed where he was, only gazing outside the open door to watch the chaos ensue. He so badly wanted to suit up with the others, but he knew deep down -they did too- that attempts to save people would be futile.

"Guys?" Wasabi yelled as he looked at his hand, now crumpling to dust and spreading across his body.

"Wasabi!" Fred yelled in anguish, he tried to catch Wasabi, hoping it would stop his turning to dust, only for Fred to find himself covered before he, too, faded into dust. His eyes seemed to fall on Honey Lemon moments before.

"Honey Lemon." GoGo whispered sadly as she watched Hiro straighten his back while he knelt by his aunt's ashes, eyes closed while he accepted his own fate to crumple to dust too.

"Why is this happening?" GoGo asked, only she, Honey Lemon, and Baymax were standing.

"I'm sorry." Honey Lemon blurted out, stumbling forwards only to be caught by Baymax, and fade away too. GoGo dropped to her knees the way Hiro did, picking up a handful of Honey Lemon's dust to let sift through her fingers.

"Baymax, scan the city." GoGo ordered, so softly that if Baymax weren't a robot, no one would have heard her.

"Scanning. I am detecting a drastic decrease in the population of San Fransokyo. However, this phenomenon is reportedly occurring worldwide." Baymax explained, his gaze resting on the shared ash pile of Hiro and Cass.

"What's causing it?" GoGo asked, standing up and dusting herself off of the dust of Honey Lemon.

"It would seem that the cause is related to the alien invasions in New York and Scotland and the reported war in Wakanda between extra-terrestrial beings and the Avengers." Baymax said.

"Hack the SHIELD database, hack everything!" GoGo said, stalking off to Hiro's garage. She didn't look back to see if Baymax was following, she was certain he was.

Opening a crate hidden in the darkest corner, she spied all the brightly coloured gear they never thought they would have to use. Picking out black and gold armour, she glanced back at the other sets of armour, set aside for her friends, her team, the Big Hero 6.

"I have found a recently accessed SHIELD file titled 'Infinity Stones', shall I bring up the file?" Baymax asked.

"Yes." GoGo said, she had heard of the Infinity Stones. She turned her attention to Baymax's screen on his body. "The six infinity stones are stones that are scattered across the universe. Their uses are for exactly what they are called; time, power, soul, space, reality and mind. With all the stones controlled by a singular being, results could be catastrophic."

"I suspect the world's population has drastically decreased to at least half of what it was originally." Baymax stated.

"Including our family." GoGo hissed. "I won't stand for this. Baymax, you said Wakanda right?"

"That is correct."

"Then that's where we're going." She said. She dug out red armour, having now dressed in her own in record time. "Whoever decided to mess with our family, our planet, will not get away with this."

 **It occurred to me that Big Hero 6 is arguably Marvel and thought about how the snap would have affected the team all the way in San Fransokyo.** **I have been thinking about whether this fanfiction should actually act as a sequel to a BH6 fanfiction that gives the team some kind of Marvel history around the Avengers, and/or act as a prequel to maybe having the left over members, GoGo and Baymax, fight with the Avengers in Wakanda.** **I will have to see how successfull this one-shot is with readers, and I will have to see how I can balance writing with my life as well.** **Maybe tell me what you think I should do.** **I hope you enjoyed this burst of inspiration.**


	2. Announcement

I have begun uploading chapters of my new story, Renewal.

It is centred around an Alternate Universe where Loki is proved innocent and the events that follow after it. There are to be a few stories based on this universe including some adventures for Big Hero 6 and a couple solo adventures for some of the Avengers.

The stories that are based around existing movies such as Age of Ultron and Civil War will be as per canon aside from added Loki commentary that will alter it slightly. I have made attempts to leave out parts of the story that you should otherwise treat as unaltered by Loki presence.

Thank you for all your kind reviews, I hope to read some feedback for my series, they help to know that I am on the right track to delivering stories you are drawn to.

You shall see Big Hero 6 again.


End file.
